The Legend Of Queen Frost
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Sequel to "King Frost". We've followed Erabella from being scared in rags to shy in robes. Whisked away to the Kingdom of Winter to be a King's Wife and a Queen to a World bigger than she had ever believed it to be. Now, it's her time have the courage, wisdom and fun inside her that is needed to be the true Queen of Winter. Many new and possibly dangerous things begin to unfold...
1. Chapter 1

A large castle that glittered like polished glass rose above a kingdom below: looming over all other as if to dare another kingdom to oppose it. It stood alone; from a distance you would believe it was built in front of a grand mountain and your eyes would barely deceive you. The actual castle itself was built around the mountain. Not on it, not in front of it and not behind it. The beauty of a building covered around three fourths of the magnificent structure that cast a beautiful shadow over the kingdom when the sun took refuge behind it: as if in a game of hide and seek with his beautiful wife, the graceful Moon

This castle was never cold nor was ever too warm: but there was a consistent temperature behind the doors that refused to ever waver; no matter what the weather outside may be consisting of. No one – except the King himself – had ever been too sure of the strange solid substance that the wondrous structure that radiated importance to all who were privileged enough to lay their eyes upon it.

The King smiled happily as the feeling of 'home' washed over him in waves when he looked from his kingdom that was waiting to see him again and the fair woman who had agreed to rule it with him – despite being riddled with nerves that wracked through her fair body. Jack extended an arm toward the castle dramatically as he looked upon his shorter Queen. "So, my soon-to-be bride, shall we enter this fine kingdom and tall a stroll up to the castle and marvel over what awaits us on the inside?" He spoke with a playful, eccentric tone; causing Erabella to laugh softly at the immaturity of the seemingly serious King, to how others may observe him. She drew in a shaky breath to try to calm her nerves – it did nothing – and once again allowed her gaze to rest upon the grand, looming palace beyond. Looking up at Jack with a look in her eyes that screamed 'No, I do not wish to do this: I am extremely nervous', she smiled shakily; gathering as much courage as she could.

"I suppose I have next to no choice in this matter, so I?" Her voice was subtly laced with 'I do not wish to do this' and her grip on his arm tightened just in the slightest. Patting her hair, Jack shook his head with a smug smile.

"You said it: I didn't!" He smirked to himself. "... Although I was about too." In reply, she hit his arm lightly and he pouted in fake hurt.

"Ow!" He cried: rousing some of the people in the houses and causing little sprite-like creatures to emerge from their homes at their King's voice. He looked at them with tears that let them know it was all in play. "Help!" He cried with fake pain: making the younger ones laugh gleefully and the elders simply roll their eyes and smile at their King's antics as the beauty beside him kept whacking him playfully on the arm with her palms. "My fiancée beats me!" The word 'fiancée' caught everyone's attention and they all marveled at the beauty that stood beside him: her fingers tightening once again around his arm.

Erabella's father stood behind the couple and the other creatures of myth and legend: plotting just the right way to kill the couple. Thinking on this, he knew his attitude and behaviour would be the key in this as he kept relaying the King's warning over and over in his mind. Knowing the King would not even hesitate for half a second to rip his head from his shoulders with nothing but his corpse cold hands if any offense left his mouth toward his Queen.

All three of them began to walk forward through the crowds toward the castle. The creatures of perfectly woven myths grinned at the Return of the King (**AN: Inner Nerd: stop it!**), new faces marveling still at the beauty on his arm as they past more of them with smiles and staring suspiciously at the man behind them both who was staring at the beauty with a strange glint in his beady eyes they did not enjoy.

Erabella felt something bang into her leg and she gasped, looking down quickly to see a young child tree sprite with hip length hair that was a lime green and a pretty little dress. The sprite child looked up her with wide, light green eyes in panic. "I apologize. I did not mean to-" The child placed her hands over her mouth in case she said something wrong and tears threatened to over take her panic.

"Hush, sweet child." Erabella spoke softly to the panicked child. She let go of Jack's arm and got down on her knees; placing a gentle hand on the child's face. The child saw nothing but soft shadows and Erabella saw only her younger self in the child's face. "You have nothing to apologize for; it was an accident, was it not?" This received a slow nod and Erabella smiled happily, seeing the child beginning to relax. "You know, accidents don't just happen accidentally. I think there's a reason you bumped into me and I do not dare to believe that it was because you and me are clumsy." Erabella rolled her eyes as memories flowed into her mind. She leaned forward and whispered into the child's ear. "You would not believe how many times I've tripped over my own feet." Pulling back, she watched the young child laugh hysterically behind her hands and the soon-to-be Queen smiled widely; joyful in the success of making the young child fear her no more.

"Child." Jack's voice cut in and her laughter stopped. Both turned to face the King and the child swallowed.

"Yes, my King?" She asked with her tiny voice trembling.

"Are your parents with you?" His voice was soft as her expression fell and tears filled her eyes. The King got down onto one knee and pulled the child swiftly into him: surprising all others that had his gracious form in his sight. Some, it surprised more than others. "Are they no longer with us, sweet maiden?" His voice was so quiet that only his Queen could hear him. Little tears filled her own shadowed eyes as he spoke to her in the same fashion as the first meeting they ever had.

"No, my King." The child's voice was broken beyond measure as she wrapped her arms weakly around his neck: desperate for support as he rubbed her back gently. "They died whilst you were finding your Queen." Her watered eyes landed on the now crying fiancée of the man holding her.

"I'm sorry." Erabella began, placing a gentle hand through the child's hair. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Maybe if I hadn't wanted our King to return..."

"Do not blame yourself, my Queen." The child started again; her voice firm but broken. "You are not to blame for this. They were aging to quickly and we all knew it was coming."

"Still..." A thoughtful look came over her face and she placed her other hand on her fiance's back: soon receiving his enchanting blue eyes over the child's hair. "We could be your parents." Joy filled her eyes and the child's. "If the King allows it." She received a sigh from the male in response as he pried the child off him gently; looking in her lime eyes with a smile that held many emotions.

"I think that you are rushing into things, sweet woman." Jack looked up at his fiancée with a saddened smile. "As much as would want to make sure this child is safe, we know next to nothing about her and that may be a very bad thing." He saw his love's heart break in her eyes as tears glassed them over. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away and faced the young child. "Are you staying with anyone as of late?"

"Close friends of my parents, O King." The girl smiled through her tears at the thought of the people who had accepted her and received a pained one back form the King of Winter. Jack stood up to face his Queen; picking up the girl on his way up. She wrapped her tiny legs under his ribs and her hands running through his silken hair in wonder.

"What is your name, dear child?" Erabella asked as the most of the village below the castle were now gathered around the scene. The girl looked at her with eyes that could only be described as the finest of lime: like painting on a canvas.

The Gods had worked very hard on those eyes.

"Margaret, Your Grace."

* * *

><p>When a marvelous thing happens: it is never slow nor ever by accident.<p>

After all - as the Queen has said - accidents do not just happen accidentally.

There is always a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>(NEW REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 1-3 of "The Legend Of King Frost")<br>**

**WEast: **You write beautifully. I love the style it's written in. Erabella's inner voice is much more modern, though! She's kind of sassy.  
>Hope to see you update soon!<p>

**My Response: **Thank you so much. Her inner voice is quite modern. (Foreshadowing... Most likely)

**(Chapter 1) Q-A the Authoress: **Interesting. I must read more of this after I get out of class.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'

**My Response: **I read Fan Fiction in class to. *High Five*

** (Chapter 2) Q-A the Authoress: **D: Whoa. What an awful step-family. At least the father looks sorry.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'

**My Response: **Yes, awful indeed! Those assbutts! You'll take that statement back later on. (did you? I want to know :D)

**(Chapter 3) Q-A the Authoress: **O.o Wow.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'

**My Response: **Yep. For many reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>(CHAPTER 4)<strong>

**AyameKitsune: **This is so interesting! I can't wait for the sequel!

**My Response: **Here is the Sequel! I hope you enjoy it just as much!

**TooLazyToSignIn: **Congrats on the first completed story! I am following this, but... I got logged out of my account and can't be bothered to sign in again (I'm so lazy, I know!) I can't wait to read the sequel, but when you post the first chapter... Could you please put up an AN on this fic so that I know it is out? I mostly stick to reading Teen Titans fics, so I don't look at ROtG fics much. I also don't follow authors, so you know... Yeah.

Byeeee, babez!

**My Response: **(For everyone's information: I know damn well this person is "Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai") Anyway, I informed you that I was already planning on doing the AN so no worries.

**LilyTigerValley:** This is the last chapter! noooo! sob. I wish it could have been longer. oh well, quality is better that quantity and i've still got the sequel to look forward to. Good work. This is one of my top 10 all time favourites. King Frost is so sexy! I love his "I knew this was going to happen. I'm honestly just going to stand here and show you how little i care about what you're going through." expression and I love it when he's so furious that someone would dare to touch his Queen. "The Legend of Queen Frost" is a good title for the sequel. Looking forward to it.

**My Response: **I'm so happy you enjoyed it so much! You have got this Sequel and so how do you like it? He is sexy, isn't he and I love that expression to! It was brilliant to create and write! I love writing his protective side and it will definitely appear more. Ehehehe. Thank you for your input onto the Sequel title and I hope you liked it ^~^

**Q-A the Authoress: **There will be a sequel. Good, 'cause that father is clearly still evil!

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'

**My Response: **Mmmmhmmmm! That he is! Time to find out about what he has bouncing around in the dark cavern that is his evil noggin'.

* * *

><p>Hiiii~<p>

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!

I'm sowwy if this one is too short or not as well written but I will revisit it! No worries peeps!

It just seemed like the perfect place to end this chapter. Thoughts?

**YOU MUST READ THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT:  
><strong>

If you noticed, I didn't really describe the castle very much. My reason is that I want **YOU** to help me. I want your ideas on what to put where and what should like something. LET ME KNOW! I love your imaginations! Tell me and it will be used if I think it's FABULOUS!

Which they probably will be. All of you are obviously FABULOUS! You are all my Unicorns, after all!

* * *

><p>Waddup my Unicorns?<p>

I hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z hopezes) to Review and tell me what you think plus any ideas YOU want to see happen! (including the castle)

Also, what do you all think of Margaret? (Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, you should know this)

Have a FABULOUS day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LOVELIES!  
><strong>

**Please excuse the slight differentiation in language text! Pwease! I'm trying but I no longer have a blueprint! I'll do it better soon! **

* * *

><p>King Frost took his love toward the castle; making her refrain from an intimidated gulp. The castle was tall, wide and elegant with spirals of towers: made out of solid, beautifully made ice. The doors were overly sized and had carvings of stories carved into one of Mother Nature's most powerful weapons. "I tell you those stories some day..." Jack whispered in her ear and she jumped slightly at his voice, glaring up at the smirking King. She stuck her tongue out and he scrunched up his nose with a fake, angered frown.<p>

They hid their laughter and restrained their smiles as two nymphs pushed the doors and they opened with so much elegance. Erabella didn't even know a door could have elegance...

The inside of the castle flabbergasted her further. The floors were the same shining ice as the outside, a beautifully woven carpet went from the doors and up the stair case that was directly in front of them. Jack leaned down again. "How is this when you think about my dear cottage?"

"I like your small, homely cottage slightly more, My King." They smiled slightly at each other and continued forward toward the stairs and climbed up them slowly; a feeling of dread filling the young woman at the sight of the Three Thrones she had been told about on the way here. The center Throne happened to be the largest and were for the Highest Royal, while the side two were for Jack and for Erabella. She supposed that was right - from what she had been informed with - but she never expected them to be so very over-whelming with the sense of massive power, despite no one being sat on the Thrones as per this time.

Taking in shaky breaths, Erabella forced her feet to walk on toward the over powering Thrones before her and forced down the sickness slowly rising in her throat and boiling in her shaking, unnerved and quailing stomach. Her legs were wildly shaking: threatening to give way to her face on the floor and leave her looking like a weak child instead of a woman beginning her life to Royalty.

"Are you quite alright?" The young King mouthed as she gripped his arm tightly in her small hand. Swallowing a thick ball in her throat, she shakily nodded but did not loosen her grip on his arm. _'Pull yourself together, child.' _She thought firmly: refusing to be seen as a weak, threatened girl anymore. _'You aren't just some peasant girl anymore, you are a Princess who will soon be a Queen. Weakness will not be tolerated!' _

Strength surged through her as the ice around her heart allowed more blood to be loudly pumped around her form. She could hear the red rivers rushing around and pounding in her ears as her step became more powerful, her head held high with pride and her body posture now straight, rigid and graceful. "Yes, my dear. I'm quite fine." Her voice was strong with a single edge of a timid, scared nature as she smiled gently up at the man she was falling quickly in love with. "I was just having a moment of fear and thought of turning away. I can promise you it won't happen again."

Jack managed to give the young, changing woman a shaky smile of reassurance at her tone. It was as if the girl he had fallen for was being replaced with someone completely different like the North Winds colliding with the South. This woman was becoming a strong willed, stone person and that was most definitely not want he wanted for his soon to be wife. She was caring, loving, fun, shy and everything he needed to complete his life. A swift punch of dread filled his entire being for a swift second as the thought of his wife becoming as cold as the surrounding Winter: becoming harsher and more unforgiving than any Winter he had ever inflicted upon Earth. Swallowing it down, he gave her a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it, my Queen." He would be having words with her later about this.

They reached the middle of the stairs when six Guards in armor came out of one of the side doors by the Thrones and stood firm in front of the High Throne. "High Queen Levi, Your Grace!"

Erabella flicked her shadows to her practical husband with questioning to see him with the expression that read _'Oh dear Gods above, anything but this. She's going to kill me.' _Her face was added with laced concern and fear over this woman who was clearly very powerful... But, just at this moment's time, a feeling of betrayal filled her. Had this man she loved so dear already wed with a woman? Was she simply to be the body to keep him warm on the nights his wife was not here to hold?

Her answers soon came when the woman emerged and she was... Completely different to what she had envisioned.

The woman was older than Jack with the same white hair but eyes that reminded the younger woman of Jasper Gems. Her hair was only chin length - very unlike every other woman she'd ever known - and was completely straight with an utmost jagged look almost to Erabella's shadowed eyes. Her dress was pure white like her hair and went past further than her feet; trailing behind her like a wave of nothing but pure grace. She was a tiny woman - not much taller than an average child of her time - but was nicely developed with petite and pretty curves that proved her a woman. Her skin was like Jack's: Pale, beautiful, flawless and reflective from the Sun. The woman's whole being shimmered like a perfect mirage in front of Erabella's entranced eyes as the woman moved beautifully past the Guards.

She gently sat down on the Center Throne and smiled down at the couple. "King Frost." She bowed her head slightly. Erabella looked over and copied her fiance with a curtsy when he bowed. Jack smiled lovingly at the woman and betrayal filled her entire being for a split second before she heard his next, needed words.

"Hello Mother."

* * *

><p>Levi eyed Erabella with caution and with wary eyes as the young woman curtsied before her as her legs wobbled slightly under her dress. Her son may not have noticed this girl's nervous behaviour around the High Queen, but Levi noticed everything. She had heard the differentiation in the young woman's tone: from shy to firm, the new posture and the seemingly unnerved expression. Things such as that took time - and Levi knew that all to well - to master and to become a stone faced woman on interrogation. Although this young lady was doing well, Levi noticed a serious of nervous eye shuffles, glazed over with scared tears, her cheeks were extremely red with the skirts of her dress shaking from her knees.<p>

The High Queen's Gems softened at the young woman - who reminded her of a past version of herself - and she made a hand gesture. "Come forward, dear maiden." Her gaze shifted to her son with that Motherly Scowl that all Mother's seemed to own as if by Magic. "Are you not going to introduce us?"

* * *

><p>Waddup my Unicorns?<p>

**Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary! I love you! **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good!**

**I promise the next one will be much better things with more in tune language!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z hopezes) to Review and tell me what you think plus any ideas YOU want to see happen! (including the castle) (I need more ideas for it)

Have a FABULOUS day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LOVELIES!  
><strong>

**Please excuse the slight differentiation in language text! Pwease! I'm trying but I no longer have a blueprint! I'll do it better soon! **

* * *

><p>Levi raised a brow at her son as he shifted his diamond ice eyes left and right: trying in almost desperation to get away from his Mother's gaze. "King Frost!" She began with her powerful voice echoing across around the room. "O King of Winter! The great Ruler of Cold!" A smirk gleamed - almost dangerously - in the High Queen's eyes; making Erabella shrink back from the smaller woman slightly in fear of feeling the blunt of any anger. "Scared of his own Mother..." The High Queen's whole form became soft and tender. The feeling made Erabella feel slightly out of place; not knowing such a raw feeling of love and kindness could come from such a small woman.<p>

Erabella felt waves of motherly love continue to roll over her thin frame and she relaxed by a great amount. She felt a smile begin to grace her features, not knowing how such a woman could make her feel so calm. The young teen was beginning to wonder whether this gift of empathy ran through her King's blood line or that his Mother had taught him how to make others feel different ways. "I am not a King who fears his Mother..." King Frost's voice appeared so suddenly to echo off the thick, icy walls and pierce the relaxed silence. He raised his head to stare his Mother directly in the eyes - Diamond meeting Jasper - as he smiled softly. "But a King who respects his Mother."

"I am glad, my son." Levi smile now have a hint of questioning. "Now, how did you believe you would get this girl and man inside this Kingdom without me knowing?" a quick nod in Erabella's direction from the High Queen. "Who are you girl? Full name, if it isn't to much trouble on your part." The lesser woman tensed very noticeably at the request from the High Queen; she had been hoping that if she stood there quietly then the High Queen would forget she existed.

"My name is-"

"Louder, child." The High Queen's stern tone made the young teen wince considerably. A gentle sigh from the High Queen caught everyone's attention as she let her voice flow once again: her tone soft and calming. "I cannot hear you if you speak so quietly. I can tell you are a soft spoken person, but please let me hear your voice."

"My name is Erabella Fell, Your Grace."

"Fell... That's a different last name." She smiled once more at the young girl as her Jasper gems traveled to the man behind her son's love. "No matter. Man, what's your name?"

"My name is Solomon Fell, Your Grace." Solomon bowed deeply at the small Queen as Levi shot him a slow, wry smile.

"A pleasure to meet you both."

Levi gave a nod to her guards - who immediately snapped to attention - and smiled softly. "Please escort my son and Solomon to their rooms. I wish to speak with Lady Fell in private."

* * *

><p>After everyone had left, Erabella was left alone under the High Queen's penetrating gaze. As the younger girl shook in her shoes, the High Queen calmly walked down the stairs from her Throne and stood in front of her. Levi only reached her collarbones; staring up at the younger woman with a smile. "Shall we walk, Lady Fell?" Levi took Erabella's arm gently as she led them toward a beautifully carved door.<p>

"If you wish, Your Grace." Erabella bowed her head slightly; strawberry colors coating her cheeks. "But I am no Lady."

"You are with my son, are you not?" The High Queen questioned as she raised a brow at the younger woman. She opened the door to reveal a snow covered garden path with snowy trees.

"I am, Your Grace..." Erabella twisted her hands. "At least, I assume I am."

"Then you are a Lady." Levi's smile became a frown as the High Queen thought over Erabella's sentences. "What do you mean 'I assume'?" The two women continued to walk across the stone paths; listening with content at the soft _crunch _of the snow under their elegant feet.

"Well, we have never discussed our feelings for one another or anything like that. Goodness, Your Grace, I've known him for less than a day." She shook her head lightly with a saddened sigh. "These things just don't-"

"Do you love him?" The High Queen cut through Erabella's sentence like it was soft butter.

"I think I do..." Levi sat them down on a stone bench under a large tree's canopy; taking the taller woman's hands with a soft touch and even softer eyes.

"You cannot think you love someone. There should be no question." The High Queen gently took a few strands of Erabella's hair that hung loose on her face; caressing them gently, before pushing them back. "You love my son, I can feel you truly do, but there is something preventing you from completely letting him in... What is it, sweet girl? Your words shall not be held against you."

"It is because I am a Fell, Your Grace. The only Fell. My Father's true name is Solomon Caile." A single tear fell from her left eye, now darker than any shadow. Levi calmly reached up and wiped the tear away from her.

"So, you are a bastard, then." Jack was apparently just like his Mother. Making you admit things they already knew.

"Indeed, Your Grace. A bastard I am."

"Why does that make a difference to whether you can love my son?" The High Queen quizzed with a genuinely confused voice.

"I'm a Bastard. He's Royalty."

"I'm Royalty and my Husband was a nomad Druid who was my servant." Erabella's shadows became like beacons of interest on hearing this information about the respected High Queen of Winter. The wind sung past them in rhymes and whispers; telling them secrets and prayers of times that had passed by all too quickly. For a small amount of time, they both sat in a relaxed silence as they listened to all the spirits that lived in the air had to say. "Moving on, Lady Fell. Did you know your Mother?"

"No, Your Grace. My Mother was already married to another man when she had an affair with my Father. She was disgusted with me and immediately gave me to him as soon as I was born." Another stray tear was wiped from her cheek. The girl choked slightly on her thoughts about how much happier her family could've been if her Mother and Father had been together. Levi picked up on her emotions; gently pulling her into the High Queen's smaller arms, holding her in a Motherly embrace.

"No matter. Your Mother missed out on raising a beautiful woman who will be a very good Queen some day."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they heard near-silent footsteps walking along the same path the two women had done before. They both looked up, seeing the lean, tall figure of King Jackson Overland Frost heading toward them at a lazy yet regal pace. Both woman watched him the entire time he walked in their direct with a relaxed, happy smile in his features as his eyes slowly looked at his homely surroundings. On arrival, he grinned widely and sat in the tree that was canopying over the women.<p>

"Mother, I came to see how everything was." He smiled innocently at them both - looking genuinely truthful about his rather adorable statement of concern for the two women he loved most in his entire heart. A blush crept along Erabella's cheeks at his voice, at the charmingly adorable smile on his face, the childish gleam in his reflective eyes, the-

"What you mean-" Levi cut her out of her fantasies and made the King smirk in what appeared to be knowing, "Is that you came to see how your bride-to-be was. You know all too well that I manage just fine and that I can handle myself if danger should rear it's ugly head."

* * *

><p>Waddup my Unicorns?<p>

**Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary! I love you! **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z hopezes) to Review and tell me what you think plus any ideas YOU want to see happen! (including the castle) (I need more ideas for it)

Have a FABULOUS day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


End file.
